parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
American Bullfrog
Aptly named for its deep, resonant croak, the American bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) is North America’s largest frog species. This impressive, golden-eyed amphibian has a broad head and body, and its rough skin is covered in tiny, randomly arranged tubercles. The tips of the American bullfrog’s fingers and toes are blunt, and the webbing between the digits is well developed. The colouration of the American bullfrog varies widely depending on the location, with its upperparts ranging from bright green to olive or brownish green. A netlike pattern of brown or grey markings may be present on its back. The hind limbs are long and powerful and have dark blotches and bands. The underside of the American bullfrog is much paler than the upperparts, with a cream or whitish belly that is tinged with yellow or mottled with grey. As well as being larger than the male, the female American bullfrog is also generally browner and more highly spotted. The throat of the male is yellow, while that of the female is white, and a further difference between the sexes is the presence of pigmented ‘nuptial pads’ on the thumbs of the male, which are used to grip the female during mating. As with the adults, the tadpoles of the American bullfrog are large. The back of the tadpole is yellowish green, speckled with black spots, and has an arched dorsal fin, while the belly is lighter. The American bullfrog is named for its deep, resonant croak. Known for its voracious appetite, the American bullfrog eats almost anything it can swallow. The American bullfrog is considered to be one of the 100 worst invasive species in the world. Roles * It played African Bullfrog in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride Gallery Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-2618.jpg|Bambi (1942) AmericanBullfrog (Wild Kratts).jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3321.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG 8087.JPG IMG 8366.JPG|Shrek (2001) CtCD Bullfrogs.jpg IMG 6843.PNG|Frog's Legs (1962) IMG 6017.PNG IMG 9433.JPG IMG 0540.PNG Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Froggy (2).jpg|Sesame Street (1969-2018) IMG 0822.PNG Raventales.jpg S2E08B_Sad_Hops.png|The Loud House (2016-current) 2018-07-10 (2).png 1200px-North-American-bullfrog1.jpg Simpsons Bullfrog.jpg Stanley-charades-animals.png Deer and Frog.png|Duck's Wildwood Friends (2015-present) Almost Naked Animals Frog.gif Star meets American Bullfrog.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? J.E.F.F..jpeg C.L.I.F.F.O.R.D..jpeg Books 170A3851-C17E-4F9A-B79D-78AF3378B04B.jpeg 6D454B8A-36EB-4804-83E5-5BBD5C896662.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg 072C248E-EEDB-45F6-B951-D63A7FF4D4E6.jpeg See Also * African Bullfrog Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Frogs Category:Bambi Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Green Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Raven Tales Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals